ZAGR vs YAOI, and other scary stuff
by Invader Kayla
Summary: 3rd and final chapter up!!! Happy ending depending on your Pov AND... Short appearence of JTHM!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hiyas! It took me a while to wriiite again! This is  
  
NOT for anyone who likes YAOI, ZADR, or ZAGR who doesn't  
  
have a sense of humor. I hold NOTHING against any of those!  
  
Oh, and I dun own Zim, Dib, Gaz, GIR or any of them!  
  
If I did, I would be dancing around my school telling everyone  
  
to kiss my @$$!  
***  
  
Zim: *Walks down the road whistling when Dib comes outta nowhere!*  
  
Dib: ZIM! WAIT! I, I, I LOVE YOOOUUUU!  
  
Zim: Huh? What?  
  
Dib: I looooooooove yoooouuuuu!  
  
Zim: NO!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Dib: *trys to hug Zim*  
  
Zim: NOOOOOOO! *Runs down the street screaming and bumps  
  
into Gaz*  
  
Zim: *Holds her in front of him as Dib charges toward him*  
  
Dib: Ziiiiim! I love you! have sex with meeeeeee!  
  
Zim: NEVER! YOU SICK HUMAN STINK BEAST!  
  
Gaz: How dare you Dib! You know me and Zim are meant for eachother!!!  
  
Zim: *Backs away* No! You to?!  
  
Gaz: *smiles* Come with me! I love you!  
  
Dib: I looooove you to!!!  
  
Zim: Ack! Whats WRONG with you humans?!  
  
Dib: WE IN LOOOOVE!!!  
  
Zim: No! Why must this beeee!  
  
Gaz: *kisses Zim*  
  
Dib: HEY! I LOOOOVE ZIM!  
  
Gaz: No way Dib, hes mine!  
  
Dib: Argh, you stupid stupid girl!  
  
Gaz: DOOMISH VAMPIRE PIGS! RAIN YOUR DOOMY DOOMY PIGGIENSS UPON  
DIB!!!  
  
Pigs fly outta no where and attack Dib, Zim sits down  
with a bag of popcorn and watches.  
  
Dib: CHUPACABRA! ATTACK THE GIRL!!!  
  
Several Chupacabras fall out of the sky and start to eat  
gaz, Zim starts drinking a irken soda. Bolth Dib and Gaz still go at it  
  
Zim: Peace at last! *walks away while Gaz and Dib fight*  
  
Zim: *Opens the door to find Gir eating potatoe chips*  
  
GIR: Master, have I told you I love you lately?  
  
Zim: *Runs out the door screaming*  
  
GIR: WAIT!  
  
Dib: There he is!  
  
Gaz: Wait! We looooove you!!!  
  
Aliens from "Abduction" Come out of the sky and take Zim  
  
Zim: Not this again!  
  
Alien blue: The gopher wants yoooouuuuu!  
  
Zim: *Jumps out of the space ship screaming*  
  
Alien green: Hes getting away oh look at em go!  
  
Zim: *Is finnaly away from aliens* Woo, free at last!  
  
Bloaty the pizza hog: Hey! You need some pizza!  
*Carries away Zim under his arm*  
  
Zim: Help!!!!  
  
Bloaty: *Puts Zim in a high chair* HERES SOME PIZZA!!!  
*Stuffs pizza in Zims motuh*  
  
Zim: *spits pizza out everywhere*  
  
Bloaty: The pizza loves you!  
  
Zim: NOOOOO! LOVE IS PAINFUL! *Gets away from bloaty*  
  
Everyone previously mentioned chases Zim down the road  
chanting like Zombies "We love you Zim, love you"  
  
Two weeks later...  
***  
  
Zim is sitting in a high chair with bloaty stuffing pizza  
in Zims mouth, Gir is hugging Zims legs. Dib is wearing an  
apron and comes outta the kitchen on a cell phone and says  
"Like Oh my gosh! That is so cool!" In a girlish voice.  
Gaz Comes outta a bed room wearing a silk nightgown that comes  
down to her knees, "That was fun last night, do you want to  
again tonight!" Zim flinches as yet another gopher is fused  
to his head.  
***  
  
Zim: *Slowly slides out of chair as everyone is asleep on couch*  
  
Bloaty: *Snorts in his sleep, PIZZA!*  
  
Zim: *runs outside*  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
Zim: *Lights dynamite and blows up the house, house blows up*  
Bwahahahahahahaha! INVADERS DO NOT NEED SUCH A PETTY EMOTION  
AS LOVE! BWAHAHAHAHAH *Falls over*  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Stupid, yes? Well I felt like writing today and I fulfilled myself!  
  
Well, bye bye everyone! Oh yeah, REVEIW! REVEIW OR I'LL....  
  
Sorry, reveiw!!!! 


	2. ZAGR vs YAOI, and other scary stuff PART...

Yay!!!! Yaoi vs ZAGR was a success! I decided to add more!!!  
************************************************************  
  
Zim: Finnaly, no more madness!!!  
  
Keef: *comes running out of nowhere, like dib!*  
  
Keef: Hiya buddy! Lets go to the circus, I love the circus!  
  
Zim: Keef, your fired!  
  
Keef: But, I, I love you!!!  
  
Zim: Noooooooooo!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
Keef: But Zim, were meant for eachother!  
  
Zim: No, we aren't keef, do you think i'm gay?  
  
Keef: I was kinda hoping...  
  
Zim: I'm not!  
  
Keef: I can change your mind, *begins to un-zip his pance*  
  
Zim: leave me alone!!!! *Runs away screaming*  
  
Keef: Wait Zim!!!  
  
Zim: *continues to run unti; he bumps into the floaty   
marzoid*  
  
Marzoid: Hiya pilot! Lets get it on!  
  
Zim: Huh?  
  
Marzoid: Thats not important now!!! All thats important is were  
together!  
  
Zim: No, no marzoid, just leave me be!!!  
  
Marzoid: *Unzips shirt*  
  
Zim: OH MY GOD!!!! YOUR A, A, A GIRL?!?!?!?!  
  
Marzoid: Uhuh  
  
Zim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Runs away frantically*  
  
Marzoid: Was it somthing I said?  
  
Zim: NOOOOOOO! *Bumps into Tallest Red*  
  
To be continued...  
*******************************************************  
  
Sorry, my hands hurt and I dun feel like typing anymore,  
  
I'll write some more when I get some more ideas! 


	3. ZAGR vs YAOI, and other scary stuff PART...

Okay, my thrid scary, chapter. Okay, now its time for a  
self question,  
  
Where am I going with this scary thing?  
  
Answere: I have no clue!  
  
Okies, enough of my endless rant and on with the story,  
thing!  
********************************************************  
  
Zim: I'm sorry my tallests its just that... *Glances at red  
giving purple a french kiss* Uh.. *backs away*  
  
Purple: *makes a sucky noise*  
  
Zim: *Runs away screaming*  
  
Red: Well that was rude...  
  
Zim: *Trips over the freaky Chihuahua*  
  
Chihuahua: *Humps GIR's green doggy suite*  
  
Zim: NO! ITS MADNESS!!!!  
  
Chihuahua: Bow?  
  
Zim: *runs away screaming*  
  
Chihuahua: Bow!  
  
Zim: Whew! Now I must continue the mission! *Walks into house*  
  
Zim: *turns on tv to see the movie, "The titanic*, Jack and rose  
are kissing* Gawd! Whats WRONG with these people!  
  
GIR: They are in love!  
  
Zim: I thought I killed you!  
  
GIR: *knife sticking out of his head* me to...  
  
Zim: *shutters*  
  
Angry mob of people in love come and take zim to an abandoned  
shed in a feild  
  
Gaz: Now we have you!  
  
Dib: Like ya!  
  
Bloaty: Pizza pizza pizza...  
  
Chihuahua: BOW!  
  
Zim: *muffles through a gag*  
  
jthm: Who wants to come home with me?!  
  
Dib: OoOoH, ANOTHER HOT GUY! ME ME!!!  
  
JTHM and Dib walk out into the back, you can here screams  
  
Jhtm: What? didn't you know I was going to kill you?  
  
Me: CUT! Wrong Cartoon johnny! This is invader Zim!!!  
  
JTHM: Oh?  
  
Me: YES!  
  
JTHM: Oh okay...  
  
Zim: *Spits out gag and sputters* KAYLA! GET ME OUTTA THIS CHAIR!!!  
  
Dib: *comes out of the back* You know, i'm sick of pretending  
to like Zim for this Fic!  
  
Gaz: I like Zim...  
  
Dib: O_o  
  
Everyone glares at Gaz, she blushes  
  
Me: Hey everyone! Lets go and get some pizza!  
  
Bloaty: At my resteraunt?!  
  
Me: No, and you can stay here!  
  
Bloaty: *Sobs uncontrollably* PIZZA!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Lets go!  
  
Zim: Aren't you forgetting somone  
  
Me: Who said that?  
  
Zim: ME!!!  
  
Dib: Oh well *smiles deviously* it must just be the wind!  
  
Me: Yeah, lets go get that pizza!  
  
*****  
END! 


End file.
